Card captor Feliciano
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La hermosa y clásica historia de Sakura, con el fantástico mundo de hetalia, siendo Feliciano el protagonista y a su alrededor los personajes que todos ya se saben incluso de memoria. -Despues de darle vueltas me decidí a re publicarlo con ayuda de una chica bien epica(TwinsOnDaHaus)-


_Un pétalo cae, y las ondas del agua cristalina se empiezan a mover, se puede ver a un niño mirando al cielo, con la mirada tranquila, murmura algo que no se alcanza a escuchar._

_"¿Quién es?" Se encuentra enfrente de la Torre inclinada de Pizza. Millones de cartas flotan a su alrededor mientras un chico con gran parecido a él flota a su lado. "¿Soy yo?" Se deja caer al vacío mientras observa la oscuridad._

_La pregunta permanece. ¿Quién es esa persona?_

**_Feliciano y el libro__ mágico._**

Ring RingRingRing

-¿Ve~?-

Un pequeño chico se despierta mirando a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y tenía el despertador en las manos.

-Con que era este sonido, ve~-dijo con un bostezo

-Feliciano apúrate vas a llegar tarde-el chico escucho el grito desde el piso de abajo de su casa

-Ya voy-grito de regreso

"Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, curso el 3er grado de primaria en el instituto GakuenHetalia, las materias que más me gustan son cocina y música, la que más odio es matemáticas. Mis compañeros seguido me dicen que soy muy alegre y optimista, aunque algo tonto, pero eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, mi familia es…"

-Buenos días-dijo una vez listo en el comedor.

-Buenos días.-Dijo alegremente Francis al ver bajar a su hermano menor

-Hola Francis-oniichan- el pequeño sonrió al rubio

-Frére, ¿Por qué hacías tanto ruido?-dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-¿Ve~? No estaba haciendo nada de ruido-respondió el niño extrañado

-Claro que si ayer, en tu cama, oh!, lo siento, ese fue un sueño mío-

Lo miro con una sonrisa pervertida pero Feliciano, con su blanca e ingenua mente, no capto el mensaje

"Él es mi hermano, Francis, seguido hace comentarios extraños pero no les entiendo casi nunca, muchos dice que es un pervertido, no entiendo porque lo dicen"

-Deja ya de molestar a Feliciano, Francis-dijo sonriendo un señor de edad avanzada-Buenos días, Feli-dijo aquel señor sin borrar su sonrisa, poniendo un plato de comida enfrente de Feliciano para que se sentara a comer.

"Él es mi abuelo, Julio Cesar Vargas,es un arqueólogo que busca todo acerca del Imperio Romano, para él, el tema es muy interesante, para mi…eh?, no tanto , también es un gran cocinero, seguido dice que yo herede parte de su habilidad culinaria, pero yo sé que el cocina mejor que nadie"

-gracias-dijo con la comida aun en la boca

"Esta es mi familia, ¿Mi mamá?, Ella falleció dándome a luz, se llamaba Feliciana, me pusieron su nombre porque mi padre la quería mucho. Ella era una modelo por eso tenemos muchas fotos de ella."

-Ya termine-dijo Feliciano para finalizar suspirando

-Sí que comes bastante Frére. –dijo sorprendido Francis

Feliciano solo rio mientras se iba a poner los patines.

-Esta vez procura no caerte-dijo tratando de hacerlo enojar.

-Ve~-dijo sonriendo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo su hermano.

Francis se adelantó mientras Feliciano se acomodaba los patines, una vez listos salió corriendo atrás de su hermano.

Empezó a patinar en círculos mientras veía los árboles, le fascinaba verlos cuando iba camino a la escuela. Pronto vio a su hermano y se dirigió hacia él.

-Cuando quieres puedes ser muy rápido, Conchero- le dijo el mayor al verlo acercarse

-Ve ~-dijo sin el más mínimo cansancio aunque si lo ponías a hacerlo a la fuerza ya estaría tirado en el suelo.

-Pero tú no tendrías problemas si llegas un poco tarde-Francis dio una sonrisita a su hermanito

-E-e-es q-que –dijo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Él siempre va a la escuela con mi hermano"

Francis noto el nerviosismo y supo de inmediato que era por amor, no lo llamaba Cupido pervertido en la escuela por nada, pero pronto dirigió su mirada a algo un poco más importante.

-Matthew-llamo Francis viendo con diversión como este daba un pequeño salto por el susto

-Hola Francis.-dijo con la voz baja, mientras Feliciano se sonrojaba como loco, claro que Francis estaba tan absorbido por la lindura del rubio que no se dio cuenta que le pasaba a Feliciano.

-Hola, monami-dijo sonriendo mientras el de lentes se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo de Francis hablándole a Feliciano.

-Hola Feliciano-dijo tímido.-Hoy te despertaste muy temprano

-Si tan solo supieras que solo desayuno en 5 segundos, es realmente un glo-

-¡Niiii-chan!-grito preocupado de lo que pudiera pensar Matthew

-Vámonos Feliciano-dijo sonriendo.

"El es Mathew Jones, estudia con mi hermano en la escuela, no entiendo cómo puede llevarse tan bien con mi hermano el casi siempre anda coqueteando con todos y el…esperen ¿A dónde se fue?...Olvídenlo sigueahi, ¿En qué iba?

-Ya llegamos Feliciano-

Feliciano en efecto vio la escuela a lo lejos

"Que mal" pensó entrando a la escuela.

-Toma-dijo lanzándole algo.

Feliciano lo agarro y vio lo que era.

Un dulce de miel.

-Qué lindo el detalle de dejarte un presente sin duda una buena manera de ganarse el corazón de alguien-dijo una voz al lado suyo.

-Ah, Elizabetha, e-e-es que b-bueno veras-respondió tartamudeando a la chica que tenía al lado.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones, ¿Nos vamos?

"Ella es mi amiga Elizabetha, es una de mis mejores amigas, es linda, inteligente e hija de la dueña de una gran compañía."

-Te veías tan lindo cuando pusiste esa cara Feli-dijo con unos ojos de estrellita mirando hacia dentro del salón.-Me hubiera fascinado grabarte o por lo menos tomar una foto.

"El pasatiempo de Elizabetha es tomar fotos y videos. Una vez me dijo que era Fujoshi, pero no sé qué es, le pregunte a varios pero ninguno me dijo que era. Solo me lo dijo mi hermano pero lo decía de forma rara y me dio miedo termine yéndome antes de que empezara con su lección de las abejas."

-¿Pero no crees que hay cosas más entretenidas que yo?-dijo casualmente

-No tú te ves hermoso en los vestidos que te hago, eres el único y eres tan tierno.

-Si tú lo dices, ve~-dijo y recordando el sueño que tuvo

"Ese niño, ¿Era yo?"

* * *

-Ya llegue ve~-dijo Feliciano entrando a su casa después de haber estado todo un día en la escuela,de repente escucho un extraño sonido proveniente del sótano donde su padre guardaba todos sus libros.

Rápidamente paro.

Feliciano se acercó al refrigerador y vio un mensaje de su abuelo que decía "Llego hasta las 9".

-Abuelo llega tarde hoy. –dijo suspirando

Fue cuando escucho de nuevo ese extraño sonido que venía del sótano.

-¿V-ve~?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta lentamente con un palo en mano que consiguió en la cocina.

Entro en el cuarto inferior y fue dando paso por paso por la escalera hasta que ya estaba temblando de miedo.

-¿q-q-quien está ahí?-pregunto realmente asustado- S-si no salen le llamare a la policía.

Se escuchó un ruido todavía más fuerte, asustando, si era posible, incluso más a Feliciano, mientras veía como salía un libro de la estantería, para ese punto él ya había sacado un pañuelo blanco y lo había atado al palo, se arrodillo y batía la improvisada bandera blanca. Pronto su curiosidad pudo más que su espanto y se fue acercando dejando caer la bandera blanca. Tomo el libro entre sus manos, y al instante se abrió, haciendo que Feliciano soltara un ligero: Ve~ espantado. Al ver que no hacia ningún daño, abrió por completo el libro y vio que adentro había un montón de cartas. Saco la primera y trato de leerla.

-Dice "V"haber, "Vi" "Vien" "Viento"-conforme Feliciano retrocedía para regresar arriba una nube de polvo se formó a sus pies

-Ah, dice "Viento" ve~-dijo sonriendo al fin entendiendo lo que decía la extraña carta, pero al momento de decirlo un extraño símbolo se formó en el suelo y una ráfaga de viento envolvió el lugar mientras Feliciano se agarraba de la bandera blanca que había recuperado y soltaba grititos de miedo. Cuando el viento paro, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban las cartas.

-Ve ~, aléjate de aquí-dijo asustado arrojando el libro lo más lejos posible. De repente del libro salió un extraño chico y lo vio con cuidado. Era parecido a un niño de no más de 5 años, algo regordete había que mencionar.

-¡BASTARDO!, ¡¿por qué me golpeas?!-grito enojado el chiquito

-¿Q-quién eres?-pregunto todo aterrado.

-Mira, este libro es un libro poderoso que mantiene guardadas cartas con increíbles poderes mágicos, mi misión es que no caigan en manos…-fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna carta- ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTAN LAS CARTAS?!-pregunto empezando a buscar por todas partes.

-Ve~ ¿Hablas de estas?-pregunto Feliciano, entregándole la única carta que tenía,

"Viento"

-Ah, sí, estas ¿Dónde están las demás?-dijo arrebatándole la carta de las manos y sacudiéndola un poco.

-Bueno resulta que me encontré el libro leí la palabra viento de la carta y vino un viento y se las llevo.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-¡Termine!-dijo Feliciano mirando a su hermano y abuelo, Quienes le dieron permiso para irse, rápidamente puso los trastes en el lavabo, agarro un par de tomates del refrigerador y corrió a su cuarto donde se encontraba un chico meditando.

-¿Las encontraste?-pregunto llevándose un tomate a la boca, dejando el otro al lado del chico.

-Obvio que no bastardo, si no ya no estuviera aquí.-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el tomate, Se sonrojo y se le hizo agua la boca, se relamió los labios un poco-Dentro de este libro estaban guardadas las cartas Kirkland.

-¿Cartas Kirkland?-

-Sí, son unas cartas poderosas creadas por un poderoso mago llamado Arthur Kirkland. Cada una de ellas contiene sorprendentes poderes, y en las manos equivocadas pueden destruir al mundo y todo dentro de él, Por eso me puso a mí como la "bestia" que los mantiene sellado- dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos al decirlo-Tengo que regresar las cartas al libro lo antes posible. Así que tú, Idiota me vas a ayudar.

-Ve ~-dijo espantado-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú las dispérsate bastardo

-Pero no se suponía que tú deberías de haber estado cuidándolas.

-Cállate ayúdame y listo.

-B-b-bueno

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Feliciano

-Párate ahí-señalo un lugar de la habitación

Feliciano hizo caso y se paró en medio de su habitación.

-Llave del sello, aquí hay alguien dispuesto a aceptar la misión, es un niño y su nombre es Feliciano, bríndale tus poderes a este Joven….LIBERATE.-

Una luz ilumino el cuarto y la esfera de luz que el pequeño había formado se hacía más grande la luz cegó a Feliciano por un momento y al otro tenía un palo blanco con un tomate encima.

-Ya esta eres un cazador de cartas

-¿Que ese eso? –pregunto confundido

-tienes que atrapar las cartas Kirkland- dijo con total seguridad, como si fuera lo más común del mundo

-Pero yo no puedo apenas voy en 4to de primaria.-

-No importa me ayudaras

-Ve~

De repente entro una ráfaga de viento a la habitación y mirando al cielo pudieron ver un pájaro.

Ahí está, ve por el Feliciano

-¿Qué era eso?

-Una carta Kirkland seguramente la carta vuela, apúrate.

-Ve~-dijo poniéndose sus patines y saliendo deprisa a atrapar al pájaro. Pero al verlo se aferró a un palo que de alguna forma tenía un pañuelo amarrado-V-v-e es demasiado grande

-¡CALLATE BASTARDO Y APURATE A CAPTURARLA,¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SALIO EL PAÑUELO?!, ¡DEJA DE AGITAR ESA PUÑETERA BANDERA!-Grito arrancándole el pañuelo, momento de distracción que uso el pájaro para mandarlos a volar, literalmente.-Vamos idiota hazlo como te enseñe-dijo el chico volviéndose a poner de pie.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Feliciano quien aceptó esta misión contigo la-VE-arte.

Al instante la llave se transformó en el báculo que tiempo antes había sostenido.

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces Carta Kirkland-grito encerrando el ave en una carta.

-Bastardo ya vamos a tu casa me duelen lo huesos.

-Ve~, Nunca me dijiste tu nombre

-Lovino, pero eso no importa, ya atrapaste la carta vamos a probarla

-Ve~ y ¿Qué haces?

-No soy diccionario averígualo tú mismo.

-Vuelo…¡VUELO!, ve~-

De inmediato del báculo salieron un par de alas blancas que hicieron que Feliciano se elevara por los aires, y atrás viniera siguiéndolo Lovino.

**N/A: Continuara…o no?**


End file.
